DuneClan
Owned by 4pinkbear. Do NOT alter any characters! Now Re-Opened for Roleplay! You can claim cats you KNOW you created! Alleigiances 'Leader:' Eggstar - Small, spiky cream tom with one golden-brown ring around his left eye and amber eyes. (4pinkbear) 'Deputy:' Wishmint - Slender, sleek-furred, pretty, light silver she-cat with calm, minty, green-blue eyes, Mistwalker's mother. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Bubblepaw 'Medicine Cat :' Earlymoon - White tom with several darker spots and blue eyes with fluffy fur.(4pinkbear) Apprentice: Mistwalker 'Warriors:' Owlsage - Handsome, muscular, long-furred very pale brown tom with barely-visible lighter tabby stripes with calm, intense, firey amber eyes. (4pinkbear) Mintflick - Very pale minty green she-cat with violet eyes. Owlsage's sister.(4pinkbear) Tawnysun - Golden and ginger tom with amber eyes. (4pinkbear) Dreamwish - Small, fluffy, slender, slightly muscular purple-black she-cat with pale silver paws, ear tips, tail tip, and muzzle and stunning violet eyes. (Dove) Oaktree - Big, muscular, long-furred red-brown tabby tom with dark brown legs, chest, muzzle, and underbelly with paler streaks of fur, a long, dark ginger tail, and bright amber eyes. (Dove) Shadesoul - Big, slender, long-furred, slightly muscular black tom with white ears, paws, tail tip, and weird marking (DP emblem) on his chest, a long, bushy tail, and glowing green eyes. (Dove) Violetnight - Black she-cat with a purple tint to her fur and violet eyes. (Dove) Dogflight - Handsome, muscular, large dark brown tabby tom with large black paws, ears, and tail tip and sharp brown eyes. (Elorisa) Burrheart - Slender, elegant, long-furred, beautiful very pale brown and white she-cat with calm, pale greenish-amber eyes. Named after Burrstar. (Elorisa) Dawnsoul - Small, slender, long-furred, beautiful, pale milky cream she-cat with pale, slightly minty, gray-green patches and eyes the color of rain. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Sandpaw Mintshadow - Small, skinny, scrawny-looking dark grey tabby tom with pale minty-green patches, a black flash on his nose, and dark blue eyes. (Dove) Sagefern - Pretty, slender, long-furred, elegant pale grey she-cat with darker paws, a feathery tail, a white muzzle, and pale, fern-green eyes. (Dove) Duskfire - Small, lightly-built, long-furred brown tom with silver and ginger stripes, ginger paws, silver ears, and green eyes. (Dove) Dawnice - Charming, slender, elegant, long-furred creamy-gold she-cat with a bright, ice-blue stripe down her back, cream paws, and deep hazel eyes. (Dove) Wolfclaw - Big, muscular, long-furred, dark golden-brown tom with darker flecks, a white chest, muzzle, underbelly, legs, and tail tip, long claws, and dark, shiny amber-brown eyes. (Dove) Spiritwish - Slender, elegant, long-furred silver she-cat with a bright, ice-blue stripe down her back, bright, ice-blue tail, and glowing, bright, and calm ice-blue eyes. (Dove) Dogpelt - Big, muscular, sleek-furred, long-legged black tom with dark gray flecks, a dark brown chest, underbelly, muzzle, legs, and tail tip, long claws, and dark, shiny brown eyes. (Dove) Stormshake - Dark gray tom with sandy brown patches and amber eyes. (4pinkbear) Forestwing - Beautiful golden tabby she-cat with forest green eyes. (4pinkbear) Littlepelt - Small, pale gold she-cat with darker stripes. (4pinkbear) Thrushflow - Pale gray and pale brown she-cat. (4pinkbear) Emberfall - Big, strong, muscular, bold, dark grey tom with very dark ginger flecks, fur that stands on end, a lighter face, ears, paws, and tail-tip, and a long, soft, silky, feathery tail, tufted ears, and clear, calm, amber eyes that seem to glow with intense fire. (4pinkbear) Fallingcliff - ragged, torn dark ginger she-cat. Got her ragged pelt after falling off a cliff. Formerly named Fallwinter.(4pinkbear) Apprentices: Mistwalker - Beautiful, delicate, long-furred, long-legged, wise, very pale light gray she-cat with long, sharp, pointed claws, muscular shoulders, and brilliant, misty blue eyes. (Elorisa) Bubblepaw - Small, slender, elegant, long-legged, long-furred, silver tabby she-cat with scattered white patches that look like bubbles, small pale brown paws, a long, silky, feathery tail, tufted ears, and pale blue eyes. (Elorisa) Sandpaw - Sleek, slendder, agile, light sandy-brown tom with a small white flash on his chest, a single white paw, a long, sweeping tail, and pale, flame-colored amber eyes. (Elorisa) Queens: Scarredear - Slender, skinny, long-legged, long-furred, elegant white she-cat with dark brown tabby patches, torn ears, and clear, calm, greenish-blue eyes. Expecting Owlsage's kits. Burrstar's Sister. (Elorisa) Wowzers - Small ginger she-cat with green eyes. Formerly a kittypet. Helping Queens with their kits. (4pinkbear) Blacksoul - Beautiful, slender, long-furred, elegant black she-cat with white ears, paws, tail tip, and weird marking (DP emblem) on her chest, a silky-furred tail, and glowing green eyes. Expecting Duskfire's kits. (Dove) Cloudfoot - Small, fluffy, long-legged, pure white she-cat with calm, curious blue eyes. Expecting Dogflight's kits. (Elorisa) Elders: Dustspike - Small, spikey, wiry, old, dusty brown she-cat with soft, shaded fur, an aged gray muzzle, and sharp, alert amber eyes, Eggthorn's mother. (Elorisa) Former Members ﻿Ratstar - tiny, dark brown tom with amber eyes. Pure evil, yet Eggthorn took his place as a (slightly, but not very much) leader. Died of very old age. (4pinkbear) Category:Category:Clans